


White Rose: Coffee

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: A married Ruby and Weiss enjoy Weiss' wonderful coffee.White RosePost-Fall
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 33





	White Rose: Coffee

Ruby: *eagerly sits at the table, swinging her feet*

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: My coffee isn't that good...

Ruby: Oh yes it is! I might not even need sugar...

Weiss: mhm. I'm sure that is what's going to happen...

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: Next you will tell me you don't want any of my cookies.

Weiss: *picks up the tray of cookies and moves them away*

Ruby: No! WAAIIIT!

Weiss: Hmm?

Ruby: I confess! I like your cookies! I think I'm addicted to them.

Weiss: *walks up to the table*

Weiss: *moves the tray of cookies to the table, but pauses, hovering a few inches above*

Ruby: *nervously watches the tray of cookies*

Ruby: Alright, I admit it!

Weiss: *puts the tray down*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals, flying over to kiss Weiss on the lips*

Weiss: Brat. Let me get your coffee.

Ruby: *eagerly sits at the table, swinging her feet*

Weiss: *pours a cup of coffee and puts it on the table in front of Ruby*

Weiss: What do we say?

Ruby: WEISS IS REALLY PRETTY!

Weiss: *pauses with shock*

Ruby: Well, you are.

Weiss: I was... looking... for please... But I suppose that works as well. Go and put your obscene amount of sugars in it...

Ruby: *stirs two sugar cubes into her coffee*

Weiss: *jaw slack with shock*

Ruby: You are already so sweet.

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on her cheek*

Ruby: *forces herself to drink the coffee*

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Was that entire charade for my benefit?

Ruby: Who else was it for?.. but it might be about time I stop putting 5 sugars in my coffee.

Weiss: Perhaps. Is my coffee really that good?

Ruby: Everyone thinks so.

Weiss: *sitting down, sips her black coffee*

Weiss: Is that why I was always relegated to it?

Ruby: Uh-huh. But I'm the only one who gets to drink it every day!

Weiss: I thought it was simply the friend-chore I was assigned... I am unsure of how I feel about this..

Ruby: Everyone loves you. But I'M the one who got to marry you.

Weiss: Brat.

Ruby: Love you.

Weiss: ...love you too... You are truly dear to me...

Ruby: Your cookies are also fantastic.

Weiss: Thank you. This actually takes me back to the times we were all together... I remember them so fondly...

Ruby: To think Weiss Schnee would be saying that?

Weiss: I will admit I have been... trying...

Ruby: Pft. Everyone loves you.

Weiss: At least in our small circle.

Ruby: They're the ones who got to see the real you.

Weiss: I was perhaps a bit vexatious...

Ruby: *rolls your eyes*

Ruby: You nag because you care. I have come to dependent on your fussiness.

Weiss: *blushes and drops her head*

Ruby: *reaches under the table to grab Weiss' hand, and gives it a squeeze*

Weiss: You almost make my intolerable nature sound positive...

Ruby: Well, duh, because it is. Most of the time.

Weiss: Brat.

Weiss: *squeeze's Ruby's hand*

Ruby: Did you think I could marry you without knowing how fussy you are?

Weiss: I was perhaps... hoping... you were ignorant to my lesser natures...

Ruby: I fell in love with you... all of you... not just the parts you are proud of.

Weiss: I suppose... I did the same...

Ruby: Like what?

Weiss: Your childlike nature is both endearing and enduring at the same time. But, I don't want to sit here, bringing light to your flaws. I just want to tell you how happy I am to be with you.

Ruby: Aww. Love you, too.

Weiss: Love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190661408139/white-rose-coffee) tumblog.


End file.
